


One Time Lee Didn’t Over-think It (Without the Five Times He Did)

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 The Hand of God, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you say when you're giving a pep talk.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Lee Didn’t Over-think It (Without the Five Times He Did)

“I hope so, ‘cause we’ve got one shot. Don’t frak it up by over-thinking.”

Something in Lee’s head exploded at those words, and he looked over at Kara, then backed her into the bulkhead, his hand seeking out the seam in her uniform pants, traveling up the zipper to her button. “Keep my ingress low and fast, huh? Is that the way you like it? Low and fast?” Kara’s eyes were wide in shock, and for once, her relentlessly smart mouth was quiet. Good. He had better uses for it tonight, anyway.

When he had her pants undone, he knelt, taking her pants and panties down with him. He kissed her belly, with more gentleness than he was feeling at the moment, then spread her knees. With her pants stuck around her ankles, the stance was awkward for her, but this wouldn’t take long.

He parted the wiry hair with a thumb and forefinger, and the first swipe of his tongue elicited a whimpering grunt. His lips curved in a slight smile as he inserted three fingers from the other hand into her, and sucked her clit into his mouth. He dedicated himself to making her come as fast as possible. _She wants low and fast? I’ll give her low and fast._ Kara’s soft cries escalated. His fingers slid more and more easily. He pushed his middle finger deeper in search of her g-spot, and alternated sucking with little flicks of his tongue against her clit.

She panted out his name and he felt the tremors start. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled. He added the tug of pain to his overall mood and bit down on her at the same time he dragged his fingers across the rough patch of skin inside her. Her wordless groans became sharp moans became a growly scream as she let go for him.

He stood, his fingers still buried inside her, and kissed her, his tongue swirling her own flavor into her mouth. He pressed his forehead to hers and asked, “Told ya I’d get the job done,” neither expecting nor receiving an answer.

He pressed against her g-spot again and she flinched, tried to shake her head, but he kept going, adding his thumb on her clit, until she was worked up again, nearly sobbing in her quest for relief. This time, she made no sound when he felt her tighten rhythmically around his fingers. He pressed harder.

“No. Can’t go again.”

“Yes, you can. And you will.” His wrist was starting to ache and his fingers were tired, but he made her come again, sliding her carefully down the bulkhead when she slumped after that third orgasm. He splayed out his legs, pulling her halfway onto his lap. “I think I just proved I can take my shot without over-thinking.” She nodded and he decided he really liked speechless Kara. He resolved to make it happen more often when he came back from this op. At the very least, she’d owe him a thank-you, and he intended to collect. With interest.


End file.
